


Shattered Soul

by Marcisprinkles



Series: A Shattered soul [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Depressed Sans, Early DT Experiments, Explains origins, Gaster is a bitch, Gaster is skelebros father, Multi, Oral Sex, Sans Remembers Resets, Self-Harm, Swearing, i cant tag XD, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcisprinkles/pseuds/Marcisprinkles
Summary: Sans has been 'out of it' for a very long time so long he doesn't know if he can even consider it 'out of it' anymore. the resets, his past with his father, and life are finally starting to break him. will he seek the help he needs or will another one bite the dust?





	1. The struggle (for real this time.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is taking forever *facepalm* I will finish!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support more then 179 hits wow i didnt expect this and thanks to Amythefangirlsfangirl55 for the comment and yes i will consult you if i need it also to YasminTheKitty for the kudos and all you others that left em

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE

  You are super tired. you have been for a long time but right now it is really catching up to you. You can't get up because you want to sleep so much. You can't sleep because Papyrus wants you to get up. You can't tell if this is good because you don't want nightmares but you also really need the sleep. Procrastinating a day longer couldn't hurt right? Wrong you know everything you do hurts someone in some way. No matter how hard you try you can't seem to do the right thing everything you do is wrong.

   Why brother just give up you have before. of course giving up is harder than you thought. you can't give up because you’ve got your brother you can't stand the thought of him finding your dust and not to mention the others horror at this too. You really couldn't keep trying though he knew it was harder to “get up” in the morning. Oh well you didn't want to think about that you knew you thought about it too much lately. You could try to sleep it off “Ugh.” you moan coming out from the covers. The drapes in your room really need to be a darker the color white didn't really help block out the sun once it came out maybe that's why Papyrus chose them in hopes that he would get up sooner than you did in the Underground. Welp that flailed now didn't it. You really are disappointment you can't even get up in the morning. You are disturbed from you thoughts by the sound of Papyrus you hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

“SANS WAKE UP IT'S TWO O'CLOCK IN THE AFTERNOON." Papyrus states.

"mph." You turn around and ignore Paps.

"GET UP YOU LAZYBONES."

   Papyrus starts dragging you out of bed You and Papyrus make your way downstairs. Great so you have to face the day after all. Here you go have to stay strong don't let your feelings become superior to there's. don't let the mask fall.

     Undyne, Frisk, and Alphys are in the living room watching Anime. Asgore Toriel and Mettaton are in the kitchen. You wave to them. you feel strained just trying to not panic right now everything is perfect isn't it, but it could all be ripped away from you in less then a second. you know that's silly but your still scared every single second because of a kid a sorta harmless kid. You could use a drink.... ugh snap out it sans you’ve been sober for about a month now. You don't need to go making everybody worry again your facade almost got caught last time you got drunk. You walk over to the kitchen hoping to get some coffee. Surprise there was none. This is what you get for ‘waking up’ at two o’clock in the afternoon you just wanted some caffeine. Is that to much to ask for? “Sans… you realize that it’s late and the coffee has been gone forever. correct?”

“Yes I do I just wasn't thinking.” True you weren't in the right mind to think.

You move over to the end couch and plop down next to Frisk.

“heya kiddo.”

'Hi Sans' Frisk signs.

"anything exciting happening today?" You ask

'Yeah! My freinds coming over to play. there names Selena her Moms dropping her off for a sleepover' Frisk explained

"well that sounds fun frisk" you reply

'Oh geuss what' Frisk signs through giggling

"Um what?" You say playing along

'Chicken but' Frisk smirks.

"Omg kid I'm so proud" you hug Frisk slightly

'Why did the chicken cross the road.'

"um idk"

'To get to the idiots house'

"what?" Your confused

'Knock Knock'

"who's there."

'The Chicken.'

"Hahaha very funny" you say through small fake giggles

Frisk and you continue to chat about her school and other things about life.

'And that's why I don't like broccoli anymore'

"pft hahahahaha omg" still fake laughter.

"Frisk you have to go clean your room. its still looks like a mess."

Toriel sits done next to you. You both sit in comfortable silence for her atleast you were still trying to keep your cool the surface wasn't scary it was more you didn't want to leave again. You didn't want to deal with chara again or have to put up the facade anymore but you had to if you didn't you would just hurt them. _you fuck up you already slipped up once DONT do it again._ you wanted to cry wanted to scream. memories coming from the darker part of your mind-

"Sans are you alright?" That snapped you out of your thoughts.

"of course tori. why?" You ask.

".... Your eyelight's went out. Are you sure your okay sans? You know that were here for you and whatever it is you can tell us. Ever since your relapse we have been worried."

  Toriel stares at you waiting for a awnser. Your not confessing to her the things that Frisk and his dead son did. Your also definitely not going to mention....... Him

"yeah tori I just was thinking about a world without ketchup that would be a living hell." 

"*Toriel giggles* San's there is no way anytime soon that the world that were going into run out of ketchup. Also no swearing in the house.

"heh sorry" 

You and toriel continue to talk until you here a knock at the door 

"Hello I um came to drop off 

"Knock knock anyone home I got Selena here. Is this even the right house?" 

   Toriel gets up to answer the door you stay In your spot on the couch.  There's a small girl with black hair and light blue eyes standing there she's wearing a shirt with the words  _Bond to be free_ on it. Behind her there is a tall women at least 6 feet with blonde hair and blue eyes she's wearing a bright colored neon green shirt, with a pink belt that has three small chain loops attached to the right side of it. she's wearing two blue bracelet's on her wrists and blue jeans her skin is tanned lightly just enough to be noticeable. You realized your staring and tear your eyes away. She was nice looking in your opinion. 

Once your done staring you realize she's already inside and her daughter you think it is her daughter atleast is going to Frisks room. Toriel sits Down at the end of the long couch and he sits in the middle next to you. 

 

"Thank you. Um your name is Toriel right?" 

"Yes it is my and what's yours? Frisk never told me about you just Selena. " 

"Oh right sorry my names Raina" she blushes of embarrassment.

"No it is fine you have nothing to be embarrassed about"

"yeah looking a little red there kiddo" you decide to join the conversation.

Raina jumps in surprise. Her face is coated in a darker red now from cheek to cheek.

"O-oh hi um I though you were asleep...."

" no I wasn't I just was dosing" 

"Well um hi what's um your name" 

"names sans the skeleton im the humerus one" 

" a pun?" She starts giggling 

"yeah" 

"Wow I didn't think this is how my day was going to end up"

She gets up and goes on the floor infront of you and Toriel

"Why did you move to the floor that's what the coach is for Raina."

"Oh I like to look at both people Im talking to makes it easier to focus for me." She smiles

"welp ok then more room for me" you spread the rest of your lower half to the end of the couch.

"*giggles* Not really shorty I could still sit there if I wanted to"

You just remembered your only five feet tall and this coach is about ten feet long including the arm rests so she could sit there next to Toriel

"Oh" now its your turn to blush this time like a blueberry

Your not gonna deny it you hate your height alone with every other part of you. your stupid small frame along with your damn face. but when she said it made you feel bad still but not as much as usual. Kinda like Papyrus in a way.

"Luckily for you a prefer the floor."

"yeah lucky me." You reply words rich with sarcasm

"Well it is very nice to meet you raina. If you are not busy you are welcome to stay."

"Oh shi-shoot I gotta go. Sorry Toriel and sans I would love to come over another time but Ive got school um college I mean well anyway got to go bye!! " she shouts running out the door.

"well that was fun."

"She seems very interesting."

"yeah welp I'm gonna go check what paps is up too"

"Okay sans don't get into trouble"

As soon as you turn your smile fades............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter won't be as chaotic hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heya guys im sorry the last chapter wasnt my best work i was writing on a tablet which was very fusturating but i got some time to use a laptop at my house and now i can get these out easier im much better on a laptop then i am with a tablet i hope you enjoy this thanks for the kudos my freinds!

you walk upstairs with a grimace on your face today was fine but raina's enegry reminded you a bit of frisk in the first runs 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im planning on writing another book on the king papyrus ending but i wanted to get some peoples ideas first tell me what you think


	3. ANOTHER ORPAHNED FIC

Bye guys feel free to take my baby and adopt it don't fight over them take them don't fight over him please 

I've lost interest in undertale and moved onto eddsworld.... Sorry guys please don't be upset honestly I'm going to be writing more just not in this fandom. This was kinda bad to and I know I can do better farewell old friends see you in another fandom 

*floats away with tears in eyes* goodbye my readers


End file.
